The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for writing data to a sequential storage medium, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for recording bit patterns with an increased variation resulting in an increased density of information stored on the sequential storage medium.
Various recoding methods have traditionally been used in writing data to a sequential storage medium. Methods used include a linear method, a scanning method and a block layout.